1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating cancer (e.g., melanoma). For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using an anti-chronic inflammation treatment (e.g., chemotherapy) in combination with a cancer treatment agent (e.g., a cancer vaccine) to treat cancer.
2. Background Information
Cancer is a serious illness that affects many people every year. Melanoma is the most serious form of skin cancer. It is a malignant tumor that originates in melanocytes, the cells which produce the pigment melanin that colors skin, hair, and eyes and is heavily concentrated in most moles. While it is not the most common type of skin cancer, melanoma underlies the majority of skin cancer-related deaths. About 48,000 deaths worldwide are registered annually as being due to malignant melanoma. Worldwide, there are about 160,000 new cases of melanoma each year. Melanoma is more frequent in white men and is particularly common in white populations living in sunny climates. Other risk factors for developing melanoma include a history of sunburn, excessive sun exposure, living in a sunny climate or at high altitude, having many moles or large moles, and a family or personal history of skin cancer.